Charlene's Back
by purplechipette
Summary: You have the chipettes,Brittney,Jeanette and Eleanor,right...WRONG! Charlene the long lost chipette is back.
1. Charlene's Back

Do you remember Charlene? Of course you don't, she's our older sister and former Chipette. I miss her terribly and so do my sisters. We did not know what happened to her until we saw an interview with an explorer that found her. Here Charlene is back.

P.S. I made the morning show up.

________________________________________________________________________

Brittney was looking at the news one morning when all of a sudden she heard the newswoman say, "Coming up next, another talking chipmunk?" Brittney thought _there's only 7 talking chipmunks in the world, Jeanette, Eleanor, Alvin, Simon, Theodore and me…Oh, my._ She shouted "ELEANOR, JEANNETTE!!!!" The girls made their way down the stairs. Eleanor yawned as she said, "Brittney, its 6:00 am, what's so important?" Brittney replied, "This is important, sit down and watch."

The reporter said, "We're back-- let's listen to Dr. Crashcup about his newest discovery--Charlene the talking chipette. Jeannette said, "Where did they found her?" Crashcup had just said, "I found her in the forest where I had been investigating new animal species. I was having a picnic by myself one fine afternoon, when I noticed I was missing some macadamia nuts. As I looked around to look for them I saw a cute little chipmunk with my jar." The reporter then asked, "But what made you think she was different from other chipmunks?" Crashcup said, "I knew she was different because she was wearing clothes made out of flowers and she could talk, isn't that right, Charlene?" "Yes, Dr. Crashcup." Charlene replied. The host said "Well, if you have any questions for Dr. Crashcup call the number on the screen."

Jeannette yelled, "GET THE PHONE!!"Brittney dialed the number on the screen and waited. Jeanette and Eleanor watched as the TV host said, "Oh, we have a caller-- pick it up ." Crashcup picked up the phone and said "Hello, It's Dr. Crashcup, who am I speaking with?" Brittney said, "It's Brittney Miller from the Chipettes." Charlene recognized her sister's voice and said, "If that's Brittney, I want to talk to her." Dr. Crushcup inquired a bit and gave Charlene the phone. Charlene said "Britt is that you?"

**So Charlene is back in town how would she react? How will the Chipettes react? Find out in the next chapter in "Charlene's Back." **


	2. Charlene is visiting

Last time on "Charlene's Back"

Jeanette yelled "GET THE PHONE!!"……. Brittney said, "It's Brittney Miller from the chipettes"…… Charlene said "Britt, is that you?"

"Charlene, it's you!" Brittney said, "I can't believe it!" Charlene responded, "Well, believe it, Britt, How's lil' Jeannette and baby Eleanor, I bet they're not so little any more." Brittney told Charlene, "Eleanor won the junior chef competition and Jeannette is working on an experiment to cure pimples, I gave her the idea, and I won the school talent show two times in a row, and you?" Charlene said, "Well, if you must know I have won forest princess four years in a row. Wow, Brittney, it's been so long since the hurricane separated us I thought I would never see you again" The TV host interrupted their conversation and told Charlene that they were on live TV. Charlene understood and told Brittney, "I have to go, but give me your address and I'll visit you tomorrow." Brittney said, "Ok, Maple Drive 34354 Bye, Sis." Charlene responded, "Bye"

Brittney hung up the phone and screamed at her already surprised sisters, "She's coming to see us tomorrow!!!" Jeannette said, "Oh, my gosh, she's visiting us!!" Eleanor said, "Oh, I just can't wait."

_The next day…_

The doorbell rung and the three girls said in unison, "I'll get it!" Brittney, Jeanette and Eleanor fought to get the door but it was only Alvin. Disappointed, they said, "Oh, It you." Alvin said, "Not the kind of greeting I was hoping for, what's going on, Jeanette?" as he grabbed Jeanette's sleeve. Jeanette responded, "Our long lost sister is coming to dinner." Alvin let go of Jeanette's sleeve. Alvin said, "There's another one of you girls?" The doorbell rang and Eleanor yelled, "SHE'S HERE!!" Brittney said, "Alvin, you're going to have to join us for dinner since you're already here, just promise you won't embarrass us." Alvin chucked and said, "Come on, girls, how many times I have embarrassed you?" The girls said in unison, "About twenty times." Finally Eleanor opened the door and Charlene walked in kissing and hugging her long lost sisters with tears in her eyes. She said, "Hi girls, I'm so glad to see you again. I've missed you so much." All of a sudden she became aware that someone else was at home. She could make out a figure in the kitchen and asked, "Who is that back there?" Alvin responded, "Hi, I'm Alvin Seville"

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Alvin met Charlene. Will he embarrass the girls? Will the girls enjoy Charlene's visit with Alvin around? Find out next time in Charlene's Back.**


	3. Charlene's Visit

Last time on Charlene's Back……

Jeanette said, "Oh, my gosh, she's visiting us."….. Alvin chuckled and said, "Come on, girls, how many times I have embarrassed you?" …. Charlene said, "Who is that back there?" Alvin responded, "Hi, I'm Alvin Seville."

The song is Thank You by Alvin and the Chipmunks

Charlene said, "I don't mean to be rude but, why are you here?" Alvin responded, "I just wanted to see my favorite girls." Alvin was hugging the three girls. Eleanor said "Alvin, let go." Alvin let go of the girls and said, "By the way, what's your name?" Charlene responded, "Charlene the chipette, but just call me Charlene." Alvin was curious about "the chipette" part and asked, "Why do you have to say "the chipette"? Sounds redundant to me." Charlene answered, "That has been my name in the forest for so long now, it's practically my last name. That's how all the animals identify themselves. Jeanette called out from the kitchen, "Come on you guys, let's eat." Alvin said, "Boy, am I starving."

The five chipmunks sat and talked. Alvin said, "Charlene, want to hear some juicy stuff about your sisters?" The girls were thinking, _Oh my gosh, here it comes--Alvin, please don't._ Alvin told Charlene, "When we were in 2nd grade, Eleanor threw up in the middle of class." Eleanor felt like throwing up right then. Alvin continued, "Jeanette is so clumsy, that she could make The Leaning Tower of Pisa lean a lot more just give her a minute alone with it, she could make it happen." Jeanette wanted to strangle Alvin for saying that. Then Alvin continued, "Don't get me started on Brittney..." Brittney interrupted Alvin and told him, "Alvin, the girls and I would appreciate it if you'd stop talking."

Alvin said, "Oh, I embarrassed you guys again, didn't I?" The girls nodded in mad unison. Alvin said sheepishly, "Oh, I'm sorry girls." Jeanette said, "It's all right Alvin, but just be quiet, can you?" Charlene said, "Hey from what I've heard, you guys are in a band." Alvin said, "You're right, I am the leader of the band, _Alvin and the Chipmunks _and your sisters are _The Chipettes._" The comments reminded Brittney of a question she had earlier, therefore asking her older sister, "Charlene, can you sing?" Charlene responded, "Of course, what would you like to hear?" Charlene didn't wait for the answer because she immediately broke into song:

(Charlene)

_I want to thank you (thank you)_

_For giving me, everything (giving me, everything)_

_That I ever dreamed (ooh ohh oh)_

_I wanna tell you (tell you)_

_What'cha mean to me (mean to me)_

_How ya make me feel (make me feel)_

_Like a family (Ohh ohh oh) _

_So now I sing (now I sing)_

_A song to you (a song to you_

_To let cha know (To let cha know)_

_I'm so thankful! _

Charlene asked her sisters, "What do you think?" Eleanor said, "Cool!" Brittney responded, "Awesome Sis!" Jeanette said, "Amazing voice!" Alvin responded, "Spectacular." Then Eleanor said, "Charlene, after listening to your magnificent singing, I think I can speak for all of us--- would you like to join our band?" Charlene was taken by surprise for a minute. She was thinking,"_Oh goodness, I got a decision to make-- should I join my sisters' band and realize my lifelong dream of becoming famous? or go back to the forest where my own band of forest friends awaits me? _

_**Oh no, Charlene has to decide between her sisters' band and the forest where she has her own band, whom she has taught the art of music to, plus she knows she is needed there for much more than just music. Which will she choose? Find out in the final chapter of **__**Charlene's Back.**_


	4. Charlene's Decision

Last time on Charlene's Back…. "Charlene can you sing?",asked Brittney ….."Charlene, do you want to be part of the band?"asked Eleanor.

Featuring the song_, I'll Be There _by the Jackson 5

______________________________________________________________________________

Charlene did not know what to say to her sisters so she said sadly, " I'm sorry girls, I have to say no, not that I don't care about you guys but the chipmunks of Treedome Village need me,". The girls were confused. They asked, "What do you mean?" Alvin did not want to become a part of this so he said, "Would you look at the time; I better get going. Bye girls!" He ran very quickly out the door. Eleanor said, "But I don't understand," Charlene said, "Oh, girls I am going to miss you so much." Then Charlene started to sing:

_You and I must make a pact, we must bring salvation back_

_Where there is love, I'll be there_

_I'll reach out my hand to you I'll have faith in all you do _

_Just call my name and I'll be there_

_I'll be there to comfort you,_

_Build my world of dreams around you I'm so glad I found you_

_I'll be there with a love that's strong _

_I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on_

_Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter_

_Togetherness, well that's all I'm after,_

_Whenever you need me I'll be there_

_I'll be there to protect you, with an unselfish love that respects you_

_Just call my name, and I'll be there _

_If you should ever find someone new, I know she'd better be good to you_

'_Cause if she doesn't I'll be there_

_Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah_

_I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name ,I'll be there_

_(Just look over your shoulders, honey-oo)_

_I'll be there, I'll be there, whenever you need me, I'll be there_

_Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah_

_I'll be there, I'll be there, Just call my name, I'll be there…_

"Oh, Charlene that was beautiful!" Brittney said while bursting into tears. Then she had a great idea. "Charlene, "Brittney said, "Could you be in our concert tonight?" Charlene responded, "Yes Brittney the answer is yes!" Brittney was so happy she could not wait for tonight.

_The concert…_

The chipmunks and chipettes finished singing "Girls of Rock and Roll." Then Brittney said in her microphone, "Ok, guys, now my sisters, the boys and I, are going backstage but put your hands together for my sister Charlene singing "I'll Be There".

As Charlene was singing, the boys were amazed by Charlene's voice. Simon asked, "Is that really your sister?" All three girls replied "Yes she is, Simon."

_The next morning…._

"Are you sure you have to go, Charlene?" Eleanor asked. Charlene responded, "Yeah, I have to," while hugging the girls. Jeanette said, "Were going to miss you, Charlene." Brittney was crying as Charlene came closer to her. Charlene said, "Brittney, don't worry I'm going to be okay, just remember I am always here (pointing to her sister's heart)." Brittney hugged her and Charlene said some last words to the girls, "Girls remember to be strong, brave and don't let anyone come between you guys." She hugged and kissed each of them and headed out.

_Later that day…._

Brittney, Jeanette and Eleanor were in bed. Brittney could not sleep so she asked Jeanette, "Jeanette do you think that Charlene is alright?"

"Where ever she is she will be alright."

_At the forest…_

When Charlene arrived at village, she squeaked loudly, and hundreds of chipmunks immediately surrounded her. All of the chipmunks where chanting, "Welcome home, Charlene!" Charlene thought to herself-- _Yes, I'm back home where I belong._

This might be the end for Charlene's back but this will not be my last Charlene story. More stories coming your way.


End file.
